A Lista Vip
by lilac17
Summary: Poucos pertencem a ela e muitos querem ter seus nomes nela. Após seu pai ser promovido no Ministério de Magia, Ginny Weasley se vê parte da exclusiva alta sociedade bruxa. Com um ex namorado super ciumento, o sexto ano de Gin não vai ser nada fácil.
1. Chapter 1

n/a: Essa fic antes se chamava Glamorous mas agora ela foi betada e eu tentei fazer algumas melhorias. Eu irei postoar a casa 15 dias. Assim, não vai ficar um espaço muito enorme entre as postagens. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem.

Ginny jogou o quinto vestido que havia tirado do cabide no chão. Ela estava tentando escolher uma roupa para a festa que aconteceria à noite, iria ser um tipo de baile chique até a meia noite, quando os pais iriam para casa e finalmente a festa de verdade ia acontecer. Então o vestido tinha que ser arrumado sem ser conservador,mas tinha que ser sexy sem ser piranhesco,já que a imprensa londrina estaria lá e Ginny realmente não estava a fim de ver sua cara na seção '_No que ela estava pensando?' _da Witch's Weekly.

Isso era algo que sempre acontecia. Ginny e seus amigos sempre saíam nas revistas e principalmente nas capas. Todos pareciam estar sempre interessados na vida glamorosa deles,e mesmo que fosse um pouco extenuante,ela não podia negar que gostava de ser da _alta_ classe.

A garota pegou o seu Sidekick que estava em cima da cômoda de marfim e ligou para Taylor. Taylor era uma de suas melhores amigas e também era outra jovem rica,festeira,inconseqüente...bem todas as características que ela também duas se conheceram quando tinham treze anos e se tornaram inseparáveis desde entã dividiam seus segredo e experiências e uma via na outra a irmã que nunca teve.

-Oi Tay Tay.-ela falou tentando se animar apesar da frustração que sentia por não encontrar o vestido perfeito para a sempre a busca pelo vestido perfeito.

-Oi Gin Gin- Taylor respondeu com o apelido bobo que elas se deram quando tinham quatorze anos-E aí?O que foi?

-Nossa eu nem posso ligar para a minha _melhor_ amiga?!-ela perguntou com uma voz falsa de surpresa e tristeza, que voltou ao normal dez segundos depois-Eu não consigo achar nenhum vestido decente o bastante para ir à festa hoje.

Ahhh,é claro que um vestido Oscar de La Renta nunca é decente.

-Ah,fala sério,é claro que tem um vestido bom aí neste closet enorme.-Como se o de Taylor fosse muito menor do que o dela.-E aquele Dolce & Gabanna amarelo?Sempre fica tão bom em você...

-Não, eu fico parecendo um milho nele. Você vai com qual?

-Com o Versace rosa. Ei, você pode ir com o Balenciaga azul. -Ginny olhou para o closet e tentou se lembrar do vestido que Taylor falou. _Balenciaga azul..azul.._ela pensou e seus olhos chegaram a fechar um pouco enquanto ela se concentrava até que a imagem finalmente chegou à sua cabeça:O vestido era curto mas não tão curto e tomara-que- bem,o vestido seria perfeito para a ocasião.

-Obrigada, Tay Tay, te vejo na festa.

-Beijos, Gin Gin! -Taylor disse antes de desligar. Ginny jogou o celular na cama e voltou para o closet procurando o vestido. Ela estava tirando a roupa do cabide quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar!-Ela gritou enquanto ia para o banheiro enorme da sua suíte.

-Oi filha-Era sua mãe, Molly Weasley praticamente já arrumada com seu vestido Vera Wang sempre, Molly estava linda e Ginny sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes por sua mãe ser tão até se sentia orgulhosa de como Molly havia mudado e não ser uma daquelas mães que pareciam ser amarguradas,mas sinceramente,ter que competir pela atenção dos seus amigos (garotos)com a sua mãe é meio sacana.

-Oi mãe, eu ia ver o que fazer com o meu cabelo sugestão?- Ginny perguntou enquanto mexia nos seus cabelos cacheados e ruivos que iam até abaixo do peito.

-Você devia deixar cacheado mesmo. Fica muito mais sexy. -Molly disse e as duas e Molly eram muito amigas e conversaram sobre _tudo_.-Então você vai se comportar hoje não é?

-Mamãe, eu sempre me comporto!-Ela falou dando um sorriso inocente.

-Quando eu digo se comporte eu quero dizer que não é para ficar totalmente bêbada e cuidado com os garotos.-Ela disse colocando uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

-Tá falando sério?Garotos?Você conhece todos eles!-Ginny exclamou.

Era verdade. Nessas festas eram sempre as mesmas famílias ricas com os mesmos ão no mundo da alta classe todo mundo conhecia todo mundo e sabia dos escândalos que aconteciam dentro das famí geralmente os pais faziam vista grossa em relação ao comportamento dos filhos.É claro,como se eles estivessem presentes e não na décima quinta lua de mel no os jovens viviam sob regras que eles estipularam para si mesmos:não engravidar nem aparecer em capas de revistas bêbadas ou coisa do que se fazia era para ser discretamente,sem parar em páginas de que eles seguissem essas regras,tudo dizer,não é como se os seus pais fossem repreendê-los mesmo.

-Eu sei,Gin mas eu também sei as coisas que acontecem.-Molly tentou explicar

-É,porque eu te conto.Mãe,confia em mim tá bem?-Ginny deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e fez um movimento com o braço para dispensá-la. -Agora vai colocar suas jóias,que eu ainda não to nem maquiada!

O salão enorme estava decorado em tons de verde claro e verde musgo. As orquídeas encomendadas especialmente da Suécia enfeitavam os cantos do salão e misturadas com rosas brancas faziam um belo arranjo de mesa. Ginny decidiu não ir para a festa com os pais e sim pegar uma carona na limusine de Taylor,que ia sozinha,já que ,ainda bem,seus pais estavam viajando e só voltariam na semana que vem.É claro que isso significava festa na casa da Taylor.

-Olha, eles deixaram tão bonitinho o salão!-Taylor disse enquanto elas entravam de braços dados. Qualquer pessoa normal, o que significava alguém com uma conta bancária com menos de seis dígitos,não acharia bonitinho acharia um palco onde a orquestra ficaria para tocar música ao vivo até a meia noite e depois viraria um lugar para onde as garotas mais exibidas iriam dançar,enquanto,com uma pequena ajuda de mágica o bar se estenderia alguns metros e um DJ exclusivo tocaria.

-Nós tão vamos dançar naquele palco às três da manhã!-Ginny disse animada enquanto elas procuravam uma mesa boa para ficar. Os lugares já eram previamente marcados mas de jeito nenhum ela iria se sentar com os pais numa mesa cheia de adultos,onde todos iriam falar de negócios e receitas de cozinha animadamente e olhar para ela de um jeito repreensivo toda vez que sua mão encostasse numa flûte de nunca reclamavam abertamente,mas era sempre assim quando os adultos eram maioria,decidiam ter um pouco de responsabilidade e não deixar seus filhos de dezesseis anos beber.

-Eu já falei que amei o seu vestido?-Taylor perguntou enquanto sacudia seu longo cabelo liso e era,sinceramente,uma das garotas mais bonitas que Ginny já era loira,alta,de olhos azuis e muito ,isso na opinião dela de garota,porque ela sabia que o jeito que os garotos as descreviam era muito diferente.

-Foi você que falou que era para eu usar, Tay Tay bobona!-Ginny disse rindo e mostrando a lí sabiam que ela podia ser muito boba se quisesse.

-Muito madura você_ Virginia_. -Taylor falou séria, antes de as duas caírem na gargalhada.

-Ei,qual o motivo do riso?Quero dizer, seu eu posso saber né?-Uma voz feminina disse atrás delas. As duas se viraram para dar de cara com uma garota de cabelo loiro escuro, vestida no que parecia ser um Prada preto que ia até o joelho.

Nossa os vestidos longos estão ficando tão moda passada agora!

-Rachel!-As duas abraçaram a outra melhor amiga. -Nós pensamos que você só viesse bem mais tarde.

-Bem, eu decidi não deixar vocês aqui chorando sem a minha presença. -Rachel disse lançando a elas o seu sorriso de um milhão de galeões, que valia menos do que as jóias que estava usando naquela noite. -Então cadê os garotos?

-Eu tinha ligado para o Hayden e eles vêm com mais gente e em dois carros. -Taylor respondeu

-Mais gente?Quem mais eles vão trazer?-Rachel perguntou um pouco, mas só um pouco sabia que as vezes os garotos adoravam andar em comitivas e provavelmente eles deviam ter ido para algum lugar.

-Acho que o Gabriel, Lucas, Derek, Daniel e Tristan. Acho que só. Mas vocês sabem como eles são. Podem chegar com umas vinte pessoas. -As três deram um risinho antes de Ginny dizer:

-Bem, quer dizer que vão ser tipo uns dez garotos só pra gente?

-Pensando assim... pode ,eu adoro quando eles jogam quadribol e decidem vir todos juntos.-Rachel disse feliz

-É, vai ser uma boa noite. -Taylor concordou e as três foram a caminho do bar.

Era meia noite e meia e finalmente os adultos foram embora e todos os que ficariam na festa até cinco ou seis horas da manhã pensavam: _hora de festejar_!

Alguém havia conjurado um globo de disco e agora as luzes de discoteca davam uma nova atmosfera à festa. Ginny, Rachel e Taylor estavam dançando sem muita animação,esperando os garotos chegarem._Meu Deus,quanto tempo pode demorar para um bando de meninos se arrumarem?_Ginny pensou. Até que uma pequena confusão se formou na entrada no salão e ela viu os garotos entrando e fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Ginny cutucou Rachel e apontou com a cabeça na direção de Hayden e Draco.

-Então,vamos?Eu sugiro que seja logo,porque....bem,olhem à sua volta.-Taylor e Ginnyfizeram um pequeno giro e viram praticamente _todas_ as garotas da festa estavam com o olhar na mesma direção que os delas estavam antes que elas começassem a andar até eles,os garotos já estavam lá.

-Oi- Cooper falou com um sorriso antes de abraçar Taylor.

-Ahh...Cooper!-Ginny falou alto enquanto os dois se abraçaram. Ele chegou a tirá-la do chão. Todos se sabiam que havia um clima entre Cooper e Ginny. Os dois nunca chegaram a ficar nem nada,,mas com certeza aquilo ia muito além da grande amizade que eles tinham.-Que bonitinho, a gente tá combinando.-Ela apontou para a gravata-borboleta dele. - Adorei a sua gravata azul.

-Eu adorei o seu vestido azul. -Ele falou. Só Cooper podia falar "adorei o seu vestido azul" sem parecer gay e sendo muito sexy.

-Obrigado!-Ela lançou um beijo no ar para Cooper, que fingiu pegar. _Que ridículo_. Draco pensou enquanto via a interação.

Do mesmo jeito que não era segredo para ninguém o que rolava entre Ginny e Cooper, todo mundo já sabia e sentia o clima tenso que existia entre Ginny e dois já haviam namorado por quase um ano,mas depois de um tempo ele virou um completo idiota em relação a ela e os dois sempre tinham as brigas mais explosivas e ele ia beber tequila um dia ele ficou bêbado e dormiu com uma garota e Ginny decidiu que não tinha como perdoáão ele voltou a ser o maior galinha que já pisou em Hogwarts,mas ele ainda sentia algo por ,Ginny foi a única namorada séria que ele teve e no momento ela era a única garota que ele não conseguiria seja essa a razão por que os dois sempre ficam uma vez ou outra.

-Ei,vamos sentar antes que as suas fãs comecem a agarrar vocês.-Sugeriu Taylor apontando para a mesa onde estavam as suas bolsas.

Todos já estavam acomodados na mesa e é claro, já haviam começado a beber. Eles estavam fazendo turnos para ser o garçom. O garçom era o que ia até o bar e voltava com a bandeja cheia de drinques.

-Gabe, é pra pegar tudo o que tiver. Por que o Hayden só trouxe cerveja da última vez. A gente já disse que não gosta de cerveja!-Rachel reclamou enquanto bebia champanhe do copo de Lucas.

-Ei!-Lucas protestou ao ver seu precioso champanhe acabar.

-Ah fala sério. Você quer um pouquinho?-Antes que Lucas pudesse responder Rachel o puxou pelo pescoço e o pareceu chocado por cinco segundos mas depois correspondeu ao riram e bateram como aqueles eram tão Rachel...e Taylor e Ginny.A música Glamorous de Fergie começou e Ginny,depois de terminar seu drinque em um gole se fez o mesmo.

-Ei Rachel larga o seu brinquedo que nós vamos dançar!-Ginny gritou para Rachel, que logo se desvencilhou de Lucas e foi dançar com as garotas.

"_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home!"_As três garotas dançavam animadas enquanto cantavam a letra da música.

-Cara,eu adoro quando elas fazem isso.- Hayden sussurrou para Draco que estava do lado seguiu a linha de direção do olhar do amigo e viu as garotas,dançando,meio que se esfregando uma nas outras.

-É,eu também.-Ele respondeu sem muita animação e Hayden logo percebeu.

-O que foi cara?Você tá tão... Estranho hoje.

-Nada demais. Só me irrita ver o Cooper dando em cima de Ginny tão descaradamente.

-É, mas o que você pode fazer?Se você quisesse algo sério com ela, eu te daria a maior força, mas eu só acho que você tá assim porque ela tá seguindo em frente. E o Cooper gosta dela. De verdade. -Hayden disse sincero.

-Pode ser, mas me irrita eu não conseguir resistir a ela. -Draco tomou um grande gole da cerveja.

-Ei,não fica mal não cara. Nenhum de nós consegue resistir a ela. -Hayden falou, mas ao ver o olhar muito irritado de Draco, levantou os braços para mostrar inocência. -Para te deixar mais feliz eu te digo que a Morgan está a dez metros da nossa mesa e te olhando para cá com um olhar promissor.

Draco se levantou e Hayden riu. Como era fácil tirar o garoto da tristeza. É só misturar bebida a uma garota gostosa e voilá. Felicidade Instantânea. O loiro apenas olhou para o amigo e disse:

-Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer. -E foi em direção à Morgan e os dois sumiram por uma boa meia hora.

-Ai, estou cansada, não vou dançar por uma hora. Meus pés tão doendo muito- Ginny reclamou enquanto tirava Suas sandálias Manolo Blahnik dos pés e os massageou.

-Ei se você quiser, eu posso fazer isso para você. -Cooper disse, se referindo aos pés dela.

-Sério?Ah obrigada Coop- Ela falou feliz enquanto esticava as pernas para colocar os pés no colo dele. Esse ato fez com que o vestido azul curto subisse ainda mais,que por sua vez fez com que todos os garotos da mesa parassem para olhar.

-A gente devia sair amanhã. -Cooper sugeriu com o sorriso perfeito dele.

-Nós todos?Porque me falaram de uma boa... -Ginny começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Cooper.

-Não. Eu e você. No Ivory. -Ginny ficou pasma por um minuto. O Ivory era conhecido pelo seu ambiente jovem mas também muito romântico.

-Coop, o que você está planejando?-Ela perguntou com uma voz brincalhona e tirou seus pés do colo dele para se aproximar mais.

-Eu já tenho minha mente feita. É só você dizer sim. -Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e sua boca foi chegando perto dos lábios de Ginny que ainda tinham um pouco de gloss. Cooper colou os seus lábios nos do dela por alguns segundos, antes de Ginny se soltar dele rindo.

-Nossa essa foi a pior cantada que você deve ter passado em algué eu aceito.

-É um encontro?-ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com esperança.

-Um encontro. -Ela confirmou e ele a puxou para o colo dele e beijou de leve o pescoço dela. Agora sim,Cooper podia dizer que estava totalmente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Era o começo do verão e um dos dias mais quentes em Londres. As garotas estavam na beira da piscina de Taylor se bronzeando e tomando copos e mais copos de chá gelado, já que aquela era a única maneira de não se desidratar e de suportar ficar debaixo do sol queimando. Mas ei, tudo por um bronzeado perfeito e todas sabem que é meio impossível conseguir isso vivendo em Londres.

- Que horas vocês acham que os garotos estarão aqui? - Rachel perguntou enquanto prendia seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo desarrumado.

As três riram. Todos os garotos já sabiam que quando fazia sol e calor insuportável, elas estariam na beira da piscina da casa de uma, se bronzeando.

Mas eles nunca reclamaram de ter que passar bronzeador nelas.

-Acho que daqui a pouco. E algo me diz que eles vão chegar com suprimentos para um churrasco - Taylor respondeu sorrindo. - Mudando de assunto, o que foi você e o Cooper na festa anteontem?

Ginny colocou seus enormes óculos Chanel e se encolheu na espreguiçadeira.

- Nada demais - Ginny disse dando um longo gole do seu chá gelado.

- É, nada de mais, você no colo dele e ele beijando o seu pescoço, sei - Rache disse cética.

- Viu Rachel, você perdeu sua chance de ser uma boa amiga. porque eu estava guardando a minha não comentando sobre você e o Lucas.

- Muito diferente, Weasley, eu e o Lucas não formamos um triangulo amoroso - Rachel tentou se justificar.

- Como eu e o Cooper formamos um triângulo amoroso se somos só dois... ah... - Ginny falou quando entendeu o que Rachel quis dizer.

Como se fosse combinado ou algo assim, os garotos, incluindo Cooper e Draco chegaram, todos segurando algo que provavelmente era para o suposto churrasco.

- Ei Taylor! A gente vai fazer um churrasco. Onde é pra colocar essas coisas? - Hayden perguntou gritando.

- Coloca ali! - Taylor apontou para um lugar que parecia meio que um quiosque mas era preparado para se cozinhar do lado de fora de casa.

Ginny e Rachel continuaram deitadas, aproveitando o sol e não querendo lidar com qualquer conflito que pudesse aparecer. Seria a primeira vez que Ginny falaria com Cooper depois de terem marcado o encontro e a primeira vez que Rachel falaria com Lucas depois da ficada repentina.

Draco tentou evitar, mas os seus olhos sempre insistiam em se voltar a figura de Ginny, que estava deitada e suada em seu biquíni Missoni marrom e listras rosa claro. Seu cabelo ruivo, provavelmente, estava clareando por causa do sol. De repente, ele sentiu vontade de ir até ela e simplesmente beijá-la e voltar a fazer com ela tudo o que faziam quando estavam namorando, o que significava dormir na cama dela, cheirar o cabelo dela que tinha o perfume de shampoo feito na França só para ela, tomar sundae com calda quente de chocolate na cama macia dele no dormitório da Sonserina e acordar feliz só porque ela estava incrivelmente sexy vestindo o blusão de sua equipe de quadribol favorita, a Puddlemere United. A realização de que, provavelmente, ele não poderia mais fazer isso o deixou triste e ele meio que queria chorar.**  
**

Queria, mas é lógico que não o faria.

- O que foi, cara? - Gabe perguntou com genuína preocupação, mesmo que ele, seguindo a direção dos olhos de Draco, já soubesse o motivo pelo qual o amigo estava se comportando tão estranho.

- Nada, eu só preciso de muita vodka e tequila - foi a resposta de Draco. Gabe riu, mas continuou preocupado. Ele sabia como Draco podia ficar em relação à Ginny - totalmente irritado, então triste e depois culpado. Sinceramente não havia muito o que Gabe podia fazer, já que ele, com exceção dos próprios Ginny e Draco, Taylor, Rachel e Hayden, e o resto do grupo não sabia muito bem a história e o verdadeiro motivo de eles terem terminado. Se bem que de acordo com as fofocas, que eram _muitas_, Draco havia traído Ginny com a garota mais piranha que já pisou em Hogwarts: Amberly Hugh. Amberly era uma daquelas garotas que praticamente beijavam o chão que Ginny pisava, esperando em troca amizade eterna e passe para o grupo mais exclusivo que tinha: o deles. Quando Ginny não se mostrou interessada em oferecer a Amberly nenhuma das duas coisas, ela decidiu ir atrás de um outro passe para o grupo exclusivo - Draco Malfoy. Mesmo que toda a historia da traição fosse verdade, Amberly não havia conseguido o tão desejado passe.

- Toma. - Ele passou um copo de chá gelado com vodka, uma combinação que ele tinha feito um ano atrás e havia dado certo. - Mas vai com cuidado. Não queremos que ninguém vomite. A Taylor vai ficar puta. - Gabe apontou para Taylor com a cabeça e fez uma cara de assustado. Todos conheciam o humor de Taylor. Ela ficava vermelha que nem um pimentão quando estava irritada e os garotos tinham a séria preocupação de que a cabeça dela fosse explodir durante um dos seus ataques de raiva.

Esse é um dos motivos que as empregadas da senhora Lively duravam em média duas semanas. Elas nunca sabiam como lavar os suéteres de cashmere Juicy Couture de Taylor e ela sempre dava um ataque.

Draco olhou para Taylor rapidamente, afirmou com a cabeça e permitiu-se sorrir. Depois de dar um grande gole do chá gelado com vodka, ele conseguia sentir um plano vindo em sua cabeça. Ele com a ajuda de Taylor iria escolher na Barneys um vestido de marca que Ginny tanto gostava, então fecharia o Kaemel, o restaurante preferido dela e que seu pai conhecia o dono, para falar de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. No fim, ela o perdoaria por ter dormido com outra garota e os dois entrariam na piscina aquecida coberta que tinha na ala oeste da mansão dela e faria amor até o sol nascer. Parecia um bom plano.

Ei,ele não falou rápido demais a parte "do por ter dormido com outra garota"?

Hayden estava sentando em uma das espreguiçadeiras curtindo um pouco do sol e franziu a testa quando viu seu melhor amigo Draco parado perto da churrasqueira que nem um idiota e bebendo algo de um copo de plástico. Seus olhos verdes azulados correram de Draco para Ginny. Será que ele já sabia do encontro dela com Cooper? Era provável, já que os dois estavam no maior clima romântico no salão de baile do Hotel Saint George e todos viram, mas como Draco tinha saído com Megan e não viu a cena toda acontecer. Hayden decidiu que seria melhor ele contar ao amigo sobre o encontro e acalmá-lo antes que Cooper agarrasse Ginny e os dois começassem a se beijar apaixonadamente. Hayden temia que Draco jogasse Cooper na piscina e o afogasse lá.

- Ei cara, vem aqui! - Hayden deu um grito masculino para o amigo, que demorou dois minutos para perceber que era ele o cara que Hayden estava chamando.

- O que foi?

- Então eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. - Os olhos de Draco acenderam com suspeita. Se Hayden não estivesse com essa cara e voz, ele teria rido do jeito que o garoto falou. Como se os dois fossem terminar ou algo assim. - A Gin... bem, ela vai sair com o Cooper.

- O quê? - ele falou com uma voz meio esganiçada. Era o álcool que estava subindo à cabeça dele.

- Ontem, na festa, eles estavam todos juntinhos e ele a convidou pra um encontro. Você estava com a Morgan e por isso não viu nada.

Draco virou a cabeça e olhou para Ginny. Ela estava na beira da piscina e colocou o dedão do pé para testar a temperatura; aparentemente a água estava fria demais, já que ela deu alguns passos para trás, desistindo da idéia de entrar na piscina. Ele sorriu com a imagem e se lembrou que Ginny sempre foi fresca com o frio e ela dizia que o clima só servia para usar as botas Christian Louboutin e os casacos Marc Jacobs. Do nada, ele viu Cooper correr até ela e jogar os dois na piscina. Sua cara se fechou em dois segundos e ele teve que respirar fundo antes de responder:

- Não é como se eu não esperasse por isso. - Draco deu mais um longo gole e terminou o seu copo de chá gelado batizado.

- Mas como você está se sentindo, cara? - Hayden perguntou, tomando o cuidado para não parecer muito afetado mas sim um irmão mais velho.

- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga, né? - Draco perguntou retoricamente e saiu para pegar um refil.

-------

Dois anos atrás:

_Draco estava sentado na sua cama _king size_ esperando seu melhor amigo, Hayden Warren, chegar. Provavelmente os dois sairiam e iriam para alguma boate ou algo assim._

_- E aí cara? - era Hayden,que havia chegado quinze minutos mais tarde e parecendo impecável com seu terno preto e gravata azul._

_- Hayden, o que você está fazendo vestido assim? - Draco perguntou enquanto olhava o amigo e reparava na sua própria aparência, ele estava vestindo uma camisa pólo e uma calça jeans que já estava desbotando._

_- Você não ta sabendo? A gente não vai mais poder sair._

_- Por quê?_

_- Eu não entendi direito, mas vai ter um jantar em comemoração a alguma coisa e a minha mãe totalmente insistiu para que eu fosse._

_- E..._

_- E ela disse que, com certeza, você também estaria lá._

_- Eu não vou a nenhum jantar beneficente. Parece que você vai ter que enfrentar essa sozinho - Draco disse dando um sorrisinho vitorioso mas tudo o que Hayden fez foi rir. - O que foi agora, Hayden?_

_- A sua mãe está lá embaixo já pronta com um vestido de gala e seu pai já está vestido de acordo também. Parece que só falta você. - Draco o olhou com uma expressão ameaçadora e Hayden tentou segurar o riso. - Desculpa, você quer que eu feche os olhos para se vestir?_

_- Só sai do meu quarto, Warren._

_- Ah, amiguinho, a sua mãe pediu para você usar a gravata prateada. - Hayden saiu do quarto rindo alto._

_Draco respirou vária vezes antes de começar a se arrumar, seus pais sabiam que ele odiava jantares beneficentes, onde ele tinha que ficar ouvindo sobre negócios e estudos durante quatro horas sem parar. Na verdade, ou era negócios e estudos com seu pai e os amigos dele ou era culinária e moda com sua mãe e as amigas dela. De qualquer jeito, a festa seria ruim, já que ele só iria poder beber umas cinco taças de champanhe antes que seu pai começasse a reclamar como ele deveria dar o exemplo como um Malfoy e não fazer nenhuma cena ridícula. Depois de sacudir a cabeça para tentar fazer a raiva dispersar, ele foi até o seu armário, pegou a gravata prateada que Narcisa tanto queria que ele usasse e começou a se arrumar._

_Draco entrou no salão de baile do Astoria, um hotel bruxo de luxo, ainda não tendo a mínima idéia do motivo do jantar de gala. Se ninguém havia comentado ainda, não seria ele quem ia perguntar._

_- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, boa noite, só gostaria de avisar que os senhores estão na mesa perto do palco. - Um homem de terno e que aparentava ter uns trinta anos os informou quando eles estavam na entrada do salão._

_- Obrigada - Narcisa disse educadamente antes de puxar Lucius para os dois irem para sua mesa. - Draco querido, você vem com a gente?_

_- Claro, mãe._

_A mesa deles era redonda, coberta por uma toalha de cetim azul claro, quase virando branco e decorada com lírios, algumas velas que não apagariam no decorrer da noite e pratos de porcelana. Mesmo que em todas as festas que Draco fosse a decoração fosse totalmente deslumbrante, dava para ver que realmente haviam se superado na decoração para aquele evento._

_- Por que tem tantas cadeiras nessa mesa? - Hayden perguntou confuso._

_- Ah, garotos, vocês não sabiam? Nós vamos nos sentar com uma outra família também._

_- Quem? - Hayden viu que tinha uma plaquinha em um dos três lugares que estavam vazios. - Arthur Weasley - ele leu para si mesmo. - Arthur Weasley?!_

_- Como assim?! - foi a vez de Draco parecer chocado. - Pelo que eu sei,eles vivem num buraco,apertados._

_- Então você está muito atrasado com as suas informações, querido. Arthur Weasley foi promovido no Ministério. Ele agora é o vice-ministro da magia. Ainda por cima, ele tem um negócio muito lucrativo. Pensei que você soubesse. Eles vão se mudar para aquela cobertura no Palace. - Narcisa disse enquanto sacudia levemente sua taça de vinho branco antes de tomar um gole. - Então eu espero que você seja educado, querido._

_- Educado? Há duas semanas eles eram nojentos e agora vão ser nossos amigos? - ele falou a palavra "amigos" com desdém._

_- Draco, contatos no Ministério é a melhor coisa que se pode ter. - Lucius disse sem alterar o tom de voz._

_- Eu pensei que você já tivesse contatos no Ministério._

_- Eu tenho, mas um como esse não. E além disso tudo, talvez eles sejam realmente interessantes. Nós nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversar. Nós vamos colocar essa rixa de família no passado, filho. Está na hora de tomar decisões certas, afinal de contas._

_Draco ficou calado depois do mini discurso do pai._

_Ginny Wealey se olhou no espelho e viu uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que ela costumava ser. Ela estava com um vestido longo bordado e prateado Valentino que havia sido feito especialmente para ela e uma sandália Gucci que havia custado muito dinheiro. Era muito estranho ela usar roupas, sapatos e jóias caras quando estava acostumada a usar, às vezes, algumas roupas velhas de seus irmãos. Mesmo estando totalmente perfeita, ela ainda estava irritada porque tinha sido ela a escolhida para ir num jantar de gala com seus pais, ao invés de um de seus muitos irmãos._

_- Ginny querida, você está pronta? - Molly colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto de Ginny._

_- Sim, acho que sim. Mas ainda não sei por que eu tenho que ir nessa festa, porque nós temos que ir nessa festa!_

_- Eu sei que é diferente do que nós estamos acostumados, mas tudo mudou agora e nós temos que nos socializar. Você pode fazer novos amigos lá._

_- Mãe, você realmente acha que vai ter alguém com menos de trinta anos lá?_

_- Nunca se sabe. A propósito, você está realmente bonita. Linda._

_- Mãe, eu te amo, mas sem esse papo de como você está linda e como minha garotinha cresceu._

_- Eu não vou falar mais nada .Estou te esperando lá embaixo querida. - Molly deu um beijo na testa de Ginny e saiu._

_Ginny se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Ela estava bonita. Talvez estivesse na hora de mudar seus hábitos, um pouquinho pelo menos._

_- Ei irmãzinha. Pronta para encarar as serpentes? - Ron perguntou, metade brincando, metade sério._

_- A alta sociedade é assim tão ruim?_

_- Bem, ser da alta da sociedade não é ruim, na verdade é ótimo, mas as pessoas da alta sociedade são péssimas. Eu tenho medo delas, na verdade._

_Ginny sorriu para o irmão e apertou sua bochecha._

_- Sorte a sua que eu fui escolhida então, né?_

_- É - Ela se levantou e andou em direção à porta e se virou antes de falar:_

_- Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que da próxima vez será você. - E saiu do quarto para se encontrar com sua mãe._

_- Ginny, pára de mexer com esse laço, você vai acabar estragando! - Molly disse numa voz baixa mas autoritária ao ver a filha mexer sem parar com o laço que decorava a alça esquerda de seu vestido._

_- Mãe,o vestido vai sobreviver - ela respondeu enquanto entravam no salão do Astoria._

_- Parece que nós vamos dividir a mesa com os Malfoy e os Warren. - Arthur anunciou numa voz jovial antes de chegarem à mesa._

_- O quê?! - Ginny exclamou com uma voz relativamente alta._

_- Ginny! - Molly a repreendeu antes que elas chegassem na mesa. - Narcisa! Que bom te ver de novo! - Ginny viu a mãe caminhar em direção à Narcisa e abraçá-la. "O que diabos está acontecendo?", ela pensou ao ver a interação entre as duas._

_- E essa deve ser a linda Virginia. - Narcisa disse e Ginny teve que se controlar para não virar para trás para ter certeza que era com ela que Narcisa estava falando, afinal ,o inferno iria congelar antes que um Malfoy elogiasse um Weasley._

_Ainda bem que sua mãe a fez comprar vários casacos Gucci então._

_- E eu adorei o seu vestido querida - Narcisa continuou e ,apesar de Ginny não saber se ela estava falando a verdade, ela sorriu._

_- Foi feito sob medida para ela. Eu queria que fosse um vestido deslumbrante para o seu primeiro baile. É de um estilista trouxa. Valentino, se não me engano. - Molly respondeu a Narcisa._

_- É tão impressionante o que esses estilistas trouxas conseguem fazer, superam até a Madame Malkins - Narcisa disse, ainda admirando o vestido de Ginny. - Que falta de educação a minha. Sente-se ali, querida - ela falou apontando para a cadeira vazia que tinha entre Draco e Hayden._

_- Eu não iria querer ficar no meio deles e ah, atrapalhar suas conversas. – Ginny disse sem jeito e corando um pouco._

_- Você não iria atrapalhar nada e eu acho que já está na hora do meu filho aprender a se separar um pouquinho do Hayden. Você não concorda Julliet? - Narcisa perguntou à mãe de Hayden._

_- Com certeza - afirmou a Sra. Warren balançando a cabeça._

_Como Ginny não podia dizer que não, não queria ficar no meio de dois garotos que ela não suportava ficar perto por mais de trinta segundos, ela pegou a cauda de seu vestido e foi andando até a cadeira que lhe foi designada._

_- E então Weasley, aproveitando a vida de rico? Se bem que qualquer coisa a mais já é ser rico para você - Draco disse com uma voz meio ríspida no ouvido dela. Ela tremeu involuntariamente e decidiu ignorá-lo._

_- Virginia, certo? - Hayden perguntou com algo que parecia um sorriso. Será que alguma pessoa de lá era legal? Sem querer ganhar algo em troca?_

_- É, e acho que você é Hayden - Ginny falou com uma voz incerta mesmo sabendo quem ele era, já que os dois estudavam na mesma escola por anos._

_- É. Então você é nova nesse meio - Hayden tentou puxar conversa e, como ela não queria ficar olhando para o arranjo de flores enquanto todos falavam, Ginny decidiu que tentar conhecê-lo seria uma boa idéia._

_- Pode-se dizer que sim. Algum conselho? - Ginny perguntou dando o seu primeiro verdadeiro sorriso da noite._

_- Não fique bêbada demais. Nossos pais se irritam e... acho que você vai se sair bem se seguir essa regra. Mas, mudando de assunto, o Palace é tão bom quanto dizem?_

_O Palace era um hotel luxuoso, cheio de famílias ricas__**.**__Ginny nunca chegou a pensar que pudesse se hospedar lá e, às vezes, ela não conseguia acreditar que era moradora da cobertura que ocupava os dois últimos andares do prédio._

_- Melhor - ela respondeu rindo - Eu tenho uma pergunta. - Ginny se esticou e colocou a sua boca perto do ouvido de Hayden. - Draco Malfoy é tão ruim quanto dizem e parece?_

_- Pior. Ei ,'tá afim de dançar?_

_- Essa música? Eu não quero acabar com seus pobres pés._

_- Eu vou ficar bem, além do mais, eu fui obrigado a fazer aulas de dança. Eu te . - Hayden se levantou e a puxou. - Nós vamos dançar - ele avisou ao resto da mesa e riu quando viu a expressão confusa de Draco._

"_Que porcaria, era para o Warren estar sentado aqui e fazendo graça da Weasley comigo, não estar dançando com ela e se divertindo e dando conselhos e risadinhas", Draco pensou irritado enquanto discretamente pegou uma taça de champanhe e acabou com o conteúdo em só um gole._

_- Então Draco, seu pai disse que você está mostrando interesse nos negócios da família - o Sr. Warren disse e toda a atenção da mesa estava voltada para ele._

_- Bem... eu falei para ele que há a possibilidade de eu continuar comandando - Draco respondeu querendo que todos os esquecessem._

_- Ei Draco, por que você não pede para dançar com a Virginia? - Lucius sugeriu em voz alta e todos apoiaram a idéia dele._

_- Ela, hum, está dançando com o Hayden e eu não quero... - Draco começou a falar mas foi interrompido por Arthur._

_- Você não atrapalharia, vá lá. – Contrariado, mas sabendo que a melhor ação era não negar, Draco foi até a pista de dança para dançar com Ginny. - Será que eu posso interromper?_

_- Claro - Hayden respondeu e se afastou antes que Ginny pudesse dizer não._

_- O que você está fazendo? - Ginny perguntou colocando os braços em volta do pescoço e ele na cintura dela._

_- Dançando. Seu pai falou para eu vir dançar com você - Draco respondeu e quis rir da expressão chocada dela._

_- E você aceitou? Eu não acredito, não era você que deveria ter nojo de me tocar e... - Ginny começou a falar irritada mas foi interrompida por um homem que cutucou o ombro de Draco._

_- Sr. Malfoy, Ken Asher, do Profeta Diário, coluna social. Será que eu poderia tirar uma foto sua e da senhorita Weasley que está deslumbrante está noite, se me permite dizer - Ginny corou e Draco se controlou para não virar os olhos._

_- Claro - Draco disse e passou o braço direito pela cintura dela. O fotógrafo bateu a foto e foi embora._

_- Acho que é melhor a gente se sentar - Ginny falou se desvencilhando dele e voltando para a mesa._

_- Eu vi vocês dois sendo fotografados - Lucius comentou segurando um copo de uísque._

_- Era do Profeta Diário, coluna social - Draco respondeu com uma voz entediada._

_- Que maravilhoso! Vocês amanhã estarão no jornal de maior circulação do mundo bruxo! - Narcisa exclamou feliz e Draco pôde ver os olhos dela se iluminando de felicidade. - E nós finalmente poderemos mostrar a todos que deixamos essa rixa ridícula de lado! Nós temos que comemorar!_

_- Traga a champanhe, por favor - Arthur pediu para um garçom e ele voltou com a garrafa e encheu as taças para todos na mesa._

_Ginny não pegou a taça, pois não sabia se ela podia beber, já que em todos os seus anos, ela nunca foi permitida beber uma taça de champanhe inteira. Não que eles tivessem champanhe, mas esse não era o ponto._

_- Ginny querida, você não vai beber? - Narcissa perguntou quando viu Ginny olhando para a taça desconfortavelmente._

_- Eu não sei se eu posso... - Ginny tentou responder mas Molly a cortou._

_- É claro que você pode. Agora levante essa taça que nós vamos brindar! - Ginny deu um sorriso._

_Enquanto eles brindavam comemorando a aliança Weasley-Malfoy, Ginny pensou que talvez a alta sociedade não fosse tão ruim e Draco pensou que talvez Virginia não fosse tão feia ou insuportável, mas ele, é claro, não admitiria isso em voz alta._

**a/n: Desculpa ter demorado tanto para postar! Eu fiquei super enrolada com escola e minhas outras duas histórias.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Um som se espalhou pela enorme suíte de Ginny enquanto ela estava lendo um livro sobre táticas de quadribol que George havia lhe emprestado. Por um momento ela se virou para procurar a origem do som até se dar conta que vinha do celular LG EnV laranja que seu pai havia lhe dado de Ginny ainda não havia se acostumado com o novo aparelho trouxa,ela olhou para o celular mais uma vez para ter certeza que era aquilo mesmo que estava não parou de tocar,ela apertou a tecla ACEITAR e falou do jeito que Hermione a havia ensinado alguns dias atrás:_

_-Alô._

_-Oi. Sou eu. -Falou uma voz que Ginny não conseguiu reconhecer._

_-Eu quem?_

_-Eu, Taylor. -Taylor Lively era a garota que dormia na cama ao lado dela no dormitório feminino da Grinfinória. As duas já se conheciam, mas nunca chegaram a ser grandes amigas até o terceiro ano. A partir daí, Taylor se mostrou uma boa amiga e como Ginny nunca teve muitas amigas garotas, com exceção de Luna, que estava viajando na maior parte do tempo e Hermione, que era mais amiga de seu irmão do que sua, ela ficou muito colada com Taylor._

_-Como você conseguiu o meu número?Nem eu o sei de cabeça. -Ginny perguntou._

_-A sua mãe ligou para minha mãe para dar todos os números de telefones que vocês têm- Taylor respondeu rindo.-E o último número me parecia o de uma que você não me contou?Que não ta mais morando na Toca e está totalmente diferente?_

_-Eu não sei por que eu não te contei mas eu não estou totalmente diferente.Só com um pouco mais de dinheiro.-Ginny argumentou._

_-Muito mais dinheiro.-Taylor deu uma risadinha.-Sabe onde eu vi a sua foto?_

_-Onde?-A curiosidade de Ginny havia sido atiçada._

_-No Profeta Diá coluna foto sua e do explicar?Pensei que você se odiassem.-Taylor disse e Ginny fez uma sabia que Ginny e Taylor eram amigos,já que os dois haviam crescido juntos,ido à mesma escola particular de jardim de infância mas,mesmo sendo amiga de Taylor,o caminho dos dois nunca havia se menos não até a noite passada._

_-Nós nos me pediu para dançar e eu tive que só isso.Aí chegou o fotógrafo e pediu para tirar uma verdade,eu estava me divertindo com o Hayden._

_-Hayden?-Taylor perguntou nesse momento que Ginny se lembrou da quedinha que Taylor tinha por Hayden._

_-É,mas Taylor não foi nada desse jeito que a sua mente distorcida está foi o único a falar comigo e a ser legal,sem,sabe,querer algo em troca ou algo assim._

_-A minha mente distorcida não está pensando só achei estranho porque ele é o melhor amigo do Draco.Só isso.-Taylor tentou se explicar rapidamente,mas Ginny apenas riu do pequeno desespero que a amiga estava._

_-Eu acredito. -Ela disse num tom cético.-Então depois dessa conversa muito agradável,eu gostaria de saber o motivo da sua ligação._

_-Bem,caso você não saiba,a Rachel também mora no Palace e ela voltou de viagem então estou te chamando para jantar com a gente no Glint.-O Glint era o famoso restaurante do Palace._

_-A gente quem?-Ginny perguntou mesmo já desconfiando da resposta._

_-Eu,você,Rachel...e o resto da galera._

_-Resto da Draco Malfoy?_

_-È,mas fala sério Gin,você não vai poder evitá-lo ês agora fazem parte do mesmo círculo social.E se ele te irritar muito,você estará praticamente em favor.-Taylor pediu e Ginny podia ver o biquinho na cara da amiga._

_-Tá vou,que horas?_

_-Ás nove.Não se atrase!_

_-Quem se atrasa é sempre você Tay.-Ginny a lembrou._

_-Oops,é qualquer ._

_-Tchauzinho._

-Você realmente acha que essa roupa me deixa bem?-Ginny perguntou a Rachel e Taylor,que a estavam ajudando a se arrumar para o encontro dela com Cooper.

-Te deixa ó para você,toda nervosa por causa de um de tantos,nunca pensei que veria o dia. -disse Taylor enquanto colocava um vestido amarelo Vera Wang em cima da cama.

-Ei,eu não tive tantos encontros assim.-Ginny protestou.

-É verdade,ela nunca saiu em um encontro com o Nathan,os dois simplesmente se agarravam quando se encontravam.-Rachel falou rindo um pouco.

-Também não era desse jeito.-Ginny reclamou novamente.

-O que?Quando vocês estavam no mesmo cômodo,não dava para separar um do outro.

-É,tanto que ele terminou comigo.-Ginny disse se sentando na cadeira de sua penteadeira.

-Ele não terminou com você.Você terminou com ele,para ficar com o Draco.-Rachel a lembrou.

-É,e olha como acabou.-Ginny falou se sentindo um pouco lembranças dela e Draco invadiram totalmente a sua cabeça.-Mas é melhor eu esquecer isso e ficar pronta,já que ele vai chegar em duas horas.-Elas tinham a regra dos encontros que era sempre se arrumar com no mínimo de três horas de antecedê,porém não se preocupou com isso quando viu a cara de Ginny,ela realmente parecia abalada.

-Foi bom você ter passado por ,experiê o exemplo, a Rachel tem _muita_ experiê isso que ela não é assim tão burrinha.-Taylor disse mostrando um se sentindo mal,Ginny teve que rir.

-Eu só tenho medo que aconteça de novo,sabe?As brigas,a traição.-Ela falou a última palavra baixo.

-Ai amiga,não vai acontecer nada disso.O Cooper é meio galinha mas ele gosta de você.Todo mundo gosta de você.-Rachel a assegurou antes de pegar um vestido Carolina Herrera cinza com alças vermelhas e branca e um laço na frente também vermelho e branco.-Usa esse.É melhor do que o Vera ê quer que a gente faça a sua maquiagem e cabelo?

-Não estava tão nervosa que acabei pedindo para o Kay vir.-Kay era um maquiador e cabeleireiro que trabalhava no famoso salão de beleza Frederik Fekkai e sempre ia na casa das três quando elas queriam fazer uma produção mais isso que alguns galeões conseguiam fazer,que um dos cabeleireiros de um dos salões mais badalados de Londres fosse a sua casa.

-Nossa,deve ser muito especial se você chamou o Kay.-Rachel comentou.

-É,eu acho que é.-Ginny sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho da estivesse na hora de superar o que aconteceu no passado e simplesmente viver o presente.

-Ei,cara o que você está fazendo?-Hayden perguntou quando entrou no quarto de Draco,sem bater na porta ou avisar que iria passar lá.

-Aplicações para pai acha que se eu começar agora.Há chance de que Hayworth me aceite mais cedo.-Draco respondeu mexendo em vários papéis em cima da escrivaninha.

Era normal para os mais ricos ir para uma faculdade particular depois de Hogwarts ao invés de começar a trabalhar direto,para que eles estivessem realmente prontos para assumir o império que era o negócio da família.E para Draco,a pressão não era pai não parava de falar em como seria ótimo se ele assumisse a Malfoy Interprises,a empresa que seu avó montou e que era praticamente a razão da vida de Lucius.

-Então seu pai realmente quer que você vá para Hayworth.-Hayden se sentou na ponta da cama de Draco.

-É o maior sonho dele.-Draco respondeu sem muita animação.

-Mas como eu posso ver não é o seu.-Hayden observou.

-Não,não é o isso importa para ele?O que importa é se daqui a quatro anos eu estarei atrás de uma mesa fechando negócios milionários.-Draco disse enquanto arrumava os papéis em cima de sua escrivaninha.

-Então,eu te arrumei um encontro.-Hayden falou casualmente como se não tivesse nada demais.

-O quê?Fala sério Warren,você brincando de cupido é um pouco demais para mim.-Draco falou Hayden iria começar com essa porra de ele ter que arrumar uma garota séria para namorar,blá,blá,blá.

-Ei,a garota que eu arrumei é demais.O nome dela é Lacey e acho que ela combina com você.Então vocês vão se encontrar no Ivory às nove horas.-Hayden discretamente cruzou os dedos e rezou para que ninguém tivesse contado a Draco onde Ginny e Cooper iam se encontrar.

-Eu não sei nã parecer que eu só estou me encontrando com essa garota porque a Virginia vai sair com o idiota do Cooper.

-É claro que não vai parecer.Já ta na hora de você superar a separação com a Ginny.Já faz um ano.-Hayden disse com uma voz séria.

Draco entrou no banheiro e não respondeu ao que Hayden falou.

-Bem vindos ao Ivory.O senhor tem reservas?-A hostess,que era loira e aparentava ter uns vinte anos perguntou.

-Temos á no nome de Cooper Henley,mesa para dois.

A mulher checou o papel que mostrava todas as reservas e sorriu para eles.

-Me acompanhem,por favor.

Ela os levou até uma mesa que se encontrava mais longe de todo o barulho e bagunça,já que o restaurante também era um clube e o DJ estava tocando em volume alto.

Ginny já tinha ido no Ivory muitas vezes,mas ela sempre ficava impressionada com a decoração:era tudo branco,com mesas com toalhas de seda coloridas,uma pista de dança com o piso de mármore branco e havia lírios e copos de leite em todos os cantos.O DJ estava tocando hip hop e a pista de dança estava relativamente vazia porque ainda estava cedo e o lugar ficava cheio a partir de meia noite.

Eles se sentaram em sua mesa,cuja toalha era laranja,e começaram a conversar:

-Você não faz idéia há quanto tempo eu queria sair com você.-Cooper confessou em sua voz quieta e sensual enquanto pegava levemente a mão dela que estava em cima da mesa depois de fazer um discreto sinal para o garçom.

-Boa noite, que lhe posso ser útil?

-Eu vou querer um Martini com azeitona.-Cooper e todos os seus amigos preferiam as bebidas trouxas do que as bruxas.-E a senhorita vai querer...-Ele olhou para Ginny.

-Uma margherita.-Cooper encarou o garçom,desafiando-o a pedir a carteira de identidade de Ginny.O garçom não pediu,apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu para pegar os drinks.

-Eu acho que você estava confessando sua enorme e duradoura atração por mim.-Ginny disse sorrindo e ela podia jurar que viu os olhos verdes de Copper brilhando.

-E eu confessei o quão linda você está?

-Não,ainda nã se você quiser confessar isso também...-Os drinks se pegou a taça de Martini e a levantou para fazer um brinde.

-A você,que está tão linda esta noite.

Ginny corou mas também levantou a sua taça.

-E a você,que está tão charmoso esta noite.

As taças se bateram gentilmente e os dois beberam os seus drinks.

-Então,fazendo aplicações para faculdades?

-Claro,meu pai já começou a pegar no meu pé.

Os dois continuaram a conversar e de vez em quando Cooper contava alguma piada ou alguma história de como ele foi expulso de uma escola particular quando ele tinha dez anos e Ginny,distraidamente,pegou a azeitona do Martini de Cooper,um hábito que ela tinha desenvolvido quando namorava Draco.

-Ei!-Ele protestou divertidamente e Ginny sentiu suas bochechas corarem antes de ela se recompor e dar um sorriso sensual.

-Desculpa,eu totalmente me desliguei.-Cooper balançou a cabeça para indicar que não tinha problema mas seus olhos quase saíram para fora quando ele sentiu o pé de Ginny,que adornado por uma sandália Christian Louboutin,passar na sua coxa.

Aquilo sim era um pedido de desculpas.

Draco olhou para Lacey e por Merlin tentou prestar atenção no que ela dizia,mas essa tarefa se provou muito difícil,já que tudo o que ela falava era sobre moda e cosmé Hayden pensou que ela se interessaria por ela?Tudo bem que ela era uma garota linda,loira e tinha uma das melhores pernas que ele já viu,mas mesmo toda a beleza ele não conseguiria agüentá-la por duas assim serviam para transas de uma de pensar nisso,Draco olhou para os lírios no arranjo de mesa e se lembrou de Ginny.Lírio era a sua flor favorita.

-Então eu achei muito legal os trouxas se unirem com os bruxos e fazerem essas roupas... -A voz de Lacey passou pela sua mente por alguns segundos e depois se apagarem. Draco havia começado a pensar em Ginny e se lembrar de seus momentos juntos. Mas ele achou que ficou um pouco maluco quando viu a sua ex-namorada, em toda sua glória ruiva a dez metros conversando com um garoto de cabelo loiro escuro e blusa vinho. Draco piscou três vezes para ter certeza que não era ilusão. Foi aí que ele percebeu que no mínimo Hayden havia armado para ele. Draco percebeu que o amigo sabia o tempo todo onde Ginny se encontraria com ele se recuperou do choque, reparou como Ginny estava linda e se sentiu enciumado pelo fato de ela ter se arrumado toda para alguém que não era , Draco pegou seu celular Motorola prateado e percorreu a lista de contatos, parando em começou a digitar uma mensagem e clicou em enviar.

-Draco, você está bem?-Lacey perguntou.

-Estou.-Draco deu um sorriso maléfico enquanto agitava levemente o uísque em seu copo.

-É que você ainda não falou nada.-Lacey reclamou fazendo um biquinho e Draco pensou que a única pessoa que conseguia fazer um biquinho e parecer sexy era Ginny.

-É que você está tão animada que eu não quis atrapalhar.-Lacey parecia ter engolido a desculpa e continuou a falar depois de sorrir.

Enquanto isso na mesa laranja, o Sidekick de Ginny começou a vibrar e ela pensou que fosse uma mensagem de Taylor ou Rachel perguntando como estava sendo o encontro e por isso, se surpreendeu quando viu o nome Draco e o texto: SE DIVERTINDO COM O COOPER?OLHE PARA A ESQUERDA-DRACO. Ela olhou e viu Draco sentado numa mesa verde,vestindo uma blusa pólo Lacoste azul marinho e falando com uma loira que parecia ser no mínimo muito murmurou uma desculpa sobre a mensagem ser da sua mãe e rapidamente digitou uma .E VOCÊ COM A...QUAL É O NOME DELA MESMO?-G.

A troca de mensagens continuou por mais vinte minutos, com os últimos textos contendo xingamentos por parte de Ginny e elogios safados da parte de Draco. Foi aí que Ginny decidiu fazer algo antes que ela fosse até a mesa de Draco para bater nele ou beijá-lo.

-Ei, por que a gente não vai dançar?-Ela perguntou e apontou com a cabeça a pista de dança que agora estava muito mais cheia.

-Por que não?-Cooper se levantou e estendeu a mão para puxá-la até a pista de dança.

O DJ tinha começado a tocar músicas românticas, dando a Cooper a chance de se aproximar de Ginny e envolver seus braços na cintura dela.

-Eu estou adorando este encontro. -Cooper sussurrou no ouvido dela e a puxou para mais perto.

Draco, que estava observando a cena, ficou pensou que havia conseguido a atenção de Ginny e distraí-la de seu encontro ridí quem precisava de ajuda para sair de seu encontro dos infernos era ele.

-Ei, aquela não é Ginny Weasley?-Draco apontou na direção dela. Há um ano atrás,Draco descobriu que todas as garotas de Londres admiravam Ginny como se ela fosse um tipo de deusa porque ela havia sido musa de um estilista ou algo assim.

-É ela sim. Ai meu Deus, o vestido dela está perfeito. -Lacey falou no tom de admiração que era comum nas garotas quando se falava em Ginny aparecendo.

-Eu vou lá falar com ela.

-Você a conhece?! Me apresenta?-Draco mordeu a língua para não falar nada estúpido e que iria se arrepender depois.

-Sim, eu a conheç eu ir lá.-Draco se levantou e caminhou até a pista de dança onde Cooper e Ginny dançavam lentamente.-Se importa se eu interromper?

Ginny desencostou a sua cabeça do ombro de Cooper e olhou surpresa para Draco,ela não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha realmente ido falar com ela.

-Eu acho que não... -Cooper começou a falar, mas Ginny levantou a mão para interrompê-lo.

-Tudo bem, vai ser uma dança muito rápida.-Ginny disse olhando intensamente para Draco e ele achou que um buraco fosse se formar no lugar onde ela estava encarando.

-Você tem certeza?-Cooper perguntou preocupado e Draco fez uma cara de que os dois namoravam há anos.

-Eu sei me cuidar. -E num piscar de olhos, as mãos de Draco estavam segurando a sua cintura,os dois numa valsa.

-Finalmente ele foi embora. - E Ginny se viu novamente nos braços de seu primeiro e talvez único amor.

N/A: Desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar! Prometo ser mais rápida de agora em diante. Por favor, deixem suas opiniões para eu poder sempre melhorar!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo quatro, espero que vcs gostem e comentem. Semana que vem tem mais!**

**Capítulo Quatro**

-O que você quer, Draco?- Ginny perguntou irritada enquanto os dois eram embalados pela música lenta numa valsa. Ela quis se soltar dos braços que estavam envolvendo sua cintura, mas ele era muito mais forte e ela não estava a fim de fazer uma cena no meio do restaurante. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha pálida quando percebeu que ela estava tentando se afastar.

-Eu não posso nem dançar com uma antiga amiga? - Draco falou sarcástico, com um sorrisinho que costumava ser sexy, mas agora só estava irritando Ginny mais ainda.

-Sim, se eu fosse uma antiga amiga, o que eu não sou. – A ruiva sibilou e seriamente considerou matar Draco quando ela sentiu as mãos dele descerem da sua cintura para a sua bunda. Ela deu um tapa na mão dele e elas retornaram ao seu devido lugar. –Eu _odeio_ quando você faz isso.

-Você sabe que eu adorei o seu vestido?- Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e teve que se controlar para não mordiscar sua orelha. Ele riu do que disse. –Quer dizer, eu adorei você nesse vestido curto. Sabe onde ele ficaria melhor ainda? No chão do meu quarto.

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Ginny estava sendo levada pelo charme arrebatador de Draco, mas a última frase mostrou o que ele realmente era. Um cachorro safado.

-Sempre quando eu penso que você vai melhorar, isso não acontece, sabia?- Ginny sabia que devia desistir de Draco. Não se dá para ensinar novos truques a um cachorro velho. O problema é que ele estava tão bonito e tão cheiroso que era fácil para Ginny se enganar.

-Eu estava pensando em você hoje. Até cheguei a achar que eu estava delirando quando te vi aqui. – Ele apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela e fazer isso o lembrou de quando os dois estavam namorando e tinham que ir a vários bailes que suas mães promoviam.

-Tá, até parece. –Ginny disse numa voz que mostrava que ela não havia acreditado em nenhuma palavra dele. De novo ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você não acredita em mim?

-Você realmente quer ir nessa direção? – Ginny questionou com a voz embargada, apesar de estar tentando ser forte. Sempre que o fim de sua relação com Draco era mencionado, ela se sentia mal e lágrimas marejavam seus olhos. Mas ela não iria dar ao Draco o gostinho de vê-la chorando na sua frente.

-Não, desculpa. Você está linda e eu quero muito te beijar. – Draco ouviu Ginny soltar o ar surpresa e ele percebeu que havia falado a última parte alto. O seu plano era só elogiá-la, sem confessar que queria colar seus lábios no dela. –Me encontra no lounge.

-Sem chance. - Ela deu uma risada para mostrar a Draco o quão ridículo o pedido dele era. Draco abaixou a cabeça e colocou sua boca na orelha dela. Ginny sentiu seu coração disparar e seus olhos procuraram por Cooper desesperadamente. Ele estava no bar conversando com três outros caras animadamente e não reparou no que estava acontecendo entre ela e Draco.

-Por favor. – Draco implorou numa voz sexy que só ele conseguia fazer. –Ou eu te beijo aqui na frente de todo mundo, para o seu novo namoradinho ver. Você quer isso?

Ele era um sacana, ordinário, idiota que conseguia manipulá-la direitinho. Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se ela fosse chorar, seriam lágrimas de raiva.

-Tá bem, eu te encontro no lounge em cinco minutos, só me deixa falar com o Cooper. – Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e andou irritada em direção a Cooper sem olhar para trás.

Qualquer pessoa acharia que aquilo era um péssimo sinal, mas Draco conhecia Ginny da cabeça aos pés e era assim que eles agiam. O quão pior as brigas eram, mais ardentes e excitantes eram os beijos, os amassos.

0000000

- Um dia eu vou acordar e eu vou resolver te odiar. – Ginny disse num suspiro enquanto tentava empurrar Draco de perto do seu corpo. Draco riu baixo contra o pescoço de Ginny antes de plantar outro beijo em cima de uma sarda. A ameaça que ela havia feito não o assustou nem um pouco, ela sempre dizia algo do gênero, mas nunca era capaz de resistir a ele. Além do mais, a força que ela estava fazendo não seria capaz de mover uma criança de cinco anos.

-Se você quisesse me odiar, você já teria feito isso. – Draco falou enquanto brincava com uma mecha vermelha clara que mais parecia uma mistura de ruivo com loiro por causa do sol. Parecia que os verões deixavam Ginny mais bonita do que nunca. Ela bufou irritada porque Draco comprou o blefe.

-Quem te garante? Quem te garante que eu não te odeio e que eu quero te dar um tapa... na cara...bem forte. – Ela sussurrou as últimas palavras no ouvido dele e sua respiração fez os pêlos do pescoço de Draco se ouriçarem. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela só para ter certeza que não iria receber um tapa. Não seria a primeira vez, afinal de contas.

-Você é mais linda quando tá irritada sabia? Alguma coisa te deixa ainda mais gostosa. - Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas Ginny virou o rosto e Draco beijou sua bochecha.

-Eu estou num encontro com o Cooper, Draco. Qual parte dessa frase você não entende? Eu e você – Ginny apontou com um dedo para o pequeno espaço entre os dois. – terminamos. Nós não somos um casal, não temos nada.

Por três segundos, parecia que Draco havia realmente levado um tapa na cara, mas rapidamente ele se recompôs e sua expressão ficou neutra novamente. Ele nunca gostava de ouvir Ginny falando que não havia nada entre os dois, apesar de ser a pura verdade.

-Mentira, nós sempre teremos alguma coisa. - E com isso, ele se abaixou e beijou Ginny, não se importando com os fracos socos que Ginny dava em suas costas. Isso não o incomodou, é claro, já que depois de um minuto, os golpes pararam e Ginny não estava mais tentando resistir. Ela passou os dedos pelo cabelo loiro platinado dele antes de entrelaçá-los por volta de seu pescoço.

Eles continuaram a se beijar por mais cinco minutos até que Ginny se deu conta que eles estavam em um lugar onde qualquer um podia entrar e que ela havia deixado Cooper sozinho com um estranho no bar. Droga, ela tinha jurado para si mesma que nada mais aconteceria com Draco, mas parecia que ele tinha controle sobre ela e suas ações. Ginny o empurrou e tentou se recompor. Seu vestido impecável estava amassado e seu batom estava completamente borrado. Ela pegou a bolsa Juicy Couture de couro preta que estava em cima do sofá e foi em direção ao espelho.

-Isso tem que parar. –Ginny disse com um tom de finalidade enquanto passava uma camada de batom Estee Lauder em seus lábios. Draco se sentou numa cadeira de couro branca, sorrindo satisfeito. Ele sabia que aqueles cinco minutos de beijos seriam capazes de apagar toda a duração do encontro de Ginny. – Você me ouviu?

-Sim, eu sou só decidi ignorar. - Ginny lançou para ele um olhar furioso através do espelho e jogou o batom dentro da bolsa.

-Idiota. – Foi a última coisa que ela disse para ele antes de bater a porta com força. Apesar de tudo, Draco continuou sorrindo.

Draco um, Ginny zero.

00000000

Já era meia noite e Ginny e Cooper estavam dentro do Escalade dele, em silêncio. Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer já que estava se sentindo totalmente culpada por ter beijado Draco. Será que ela devia contar para Cooper que uma pequena, muito pequena, parte dela não havia esquecido Draco? Não, essa não era uma boa idéia. Cooper parecia estar tão feliz que os dois saíram juntos e ela não queria magoá-lo.

-Eu acho que esse é o fim da nossa noite. – Cooper disse com um risinho e ela percebeu que ele estava nervoso, o que não era normal. Cooper Henley nunca ficava nervoso com garotas, era ele quem as deixava nervosas com apenas um olhar.

-Eu acho que sim. – O coração de Ginny estava batendo tão rápido que ela estava com medo de ter um ataque cardíaco.

-Esse é o primeiro de muitos?- Ele perguntou e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando com esperança. No momento em que Ginny olhou para o garoto em sua frente ela sabia que não seria capaz de dizer não a ele. Por isso, ela se inclinou para o lado o máximo que pôde, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse a poucos centímetros de distância do de Cooper.

-Com certeza. –Ginny murmurou antes de beijá-lo. Ao contrário dos beijos que dividiu com Draco, esse não era agressivo, quente. Era doce e antes que ficasse profundo, ele acabou.

-Eu sempre quis ficar com você, desde que eu te vi. - Cooper falou numa voz animada e Ginny se sentiu ainda mais culpada. Ela tentou esconder com um sorriso, mas tudo que queria era sair daquele carro. Cooper beijou sua testa carinhosamente e Ginny percebeu que isso era um beijinho de boa noite. _Graças a Merlin._ –Eu te ligo amanhã.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ficar esperando. – Ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Estava chovendo e sua linda sandália foi arruinada.

Até os céus deviam estar achando que ela era uma vaca.

0000

Assim que Ginny entrou no seu quarto e tirou o seu vestido úmido, ela correu para o telefone e ligou para Taylor. Ginny sabia que sua amiga era hiperativa e simplesmente não conseguia dormir antes das duas da manhã, ao contrário de Rachel, que valorizava seu sono da beleza mais do que tudo.

-Gin Gin! Como foi o seu encontro?- Taylor atendeu ao telefone animadamente com uma música alta no fundo e Ginny chegou a achar que ela estava dando uma festa, mas ela resolveu não perguntar.

-Bom, mas eu posso ter feito algo muito estúpido. - Ao ouvir a confissão de Ginny, Taylor desligou a música para que pudesse escutar melhor.

-Como assim?

-Existe a possibilidade de eu ter beijado o Draco, enquanto eu estava no encontro com o Cooper. – Ginny disse hesitante e fechou os olhos se preparando para a reação de Taylor.

-O quê? _Ginny_! Eu pensei que você estivesse tentando andar para frente, sabe? Superar o Draco. Como você pôde fazer isso?- Taylor ralhou e Ginny ficou surpresa. Geralmente Taylor era doce e gentil e nunca gritava, pelo menos não com ele. Mas essa era uma situação de emergência e Ginny precisava encarar a realidade.

-Eu não si. O Draco estava lá no Ivory e me puxou para dançar e quando eu vi, a gente estava se agarrando no banheiro. E o Cooper veio me deixar em casa e ele me perguntou se tinha chance da gente sair de novo.

-E?

-Eu disse sim. Eu estou me sentindo tão mal agora, Tay!- Ginny disse enquanto enxugava uma lágrima de frustração que havia caído de seus olhos castanhos.

-Mas você só piorou as coisas. Agora o Cooper vai achar que você gosta dele, quando na verdade, você ainda tem sentimentos pelo Draco. – Taylor falou no seu melhor jeito de psicóloga. Ginny se jogou na cama.

-O que eu faço?

-Quem você quer, Gin? Draco ou Cooper?- Taylor perguntou e Ginny tentou comparar os dois. Draco era loiro platinado com olhos cinzas que pareciam hipnotizá-la, Cooper era moreno com olhos verdes. Draco era tão teimoso e briguento quanto ela, mas conseguia entendê-la como poucos, enquanto Cooper era doce e compreensivo. Os dois eram lindos de morrer e qualquer garota na Europa daria seu braço direito para ficar com qualquer um deles. Ela os tinha, de certa maneira, mas estava estragando tudo. Talvez fosse melhor ficar com Cooper, já que ele não conseguiria fazê-la sofrer do jeito que Draco conseguiu. No entanto, não seria justo beijar Cooper enquanto imaginava Draco.

-Eu não sei. Acho que eu vou pirar, isso sim. Obrigada por tudo, Tay. Eu te ligo depois. – Ginny murmurou e encostou a cabeça em um dos inúmeros travesseiros de pena de ganso. Ela precisava descansar porque comparar garotos era uma tarefa muito cansativa.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco pousou depois de fazer uma manobra perigosa e deu um risinho ao ver os olhares impressionados de Hayden e Tristan. Ele sempre gostava de ver os outros de queixo caído em relação ao seu talento em quadribol, fazia bem para o seu ego. Mas não tão bem quanto conseguir fazer com que Ginny se agarrasse com ele no banheiro de um restaurante, enquanto estava num encontro. Aquele realmente havia sido seu melhor movimento, apesar de Ginny ter ficado muito irritada com ele e ele ter começado a pensar nela mais do que o normal. Ele até havia sonhado com ela, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Essa foi boa, Malfoy! – Tristan elogiou e tacou para ele uma das garrafas de água. Utilizando seus reflexos de apanhador, Draco facilmente pegou a garrafa e deu um grande gole. – Hoje é segunda, o que vocês querem fazer? A gente pode ligar para todo mundo e ir almoçar naquele restaurante que abriu semana passada no Beco Diagonal. Eles têm as próprias chapas na mesa e é cada cozinheiro em uma mesa fazendo o que você quer. – Tristan falou animadamente.

Draco não pôde deixar de notar, com um arrepio, que olhando bem para Tristan, dava para ver que ele era meio parecido com o Harry Potter. Os cabelos de Tristan eram negros e sempre estavam desarrumados e, do grupo, ele era o mais bonzinho. O que o diferenciava de Potter eram os olhos azuis marcantes que faziam as garotas suspirarem mais profundo e o jeito de se comportar.

- Pode ser. As garotas falaram que estariam no Beco Diagonal fazendo compras. - Hayden comentou enquanto tirava a blusa que estava úmida de suor. Era verão e os três tiveram a brilhante idéia de jogar umas partidas no novo campo de quadribol que foi instalado na propriedade enorme da Mansão Malfoy. Draco ouviu Hayden falar e seu interesse aumentou.

- Quem te contou isso? - Draco perguntou curiosamente e Hayden coçou a cabeça.

- A Taylor. - Hayden respondeu desconfortável. Todos sabiam que tinha alguma coisa entre Hayden e Taylor, mas ninguém conseguia identificar o que realmente era. Parecia que era apenas uma grande amizade, mas Draco havia percebido que o que Taylor sentia ia além disso. – Ela me ligou ontem à tarde.

- Eu não consigo entender porque vocês dois não ficam logo – Tristan disse e por isso recebeu um tapa na cabeça dado por Hayden.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. A Taylor é minha amiga, quase uma irmã. Isso seria incesto – ele fez uma cara de nojo, só de pensar em beijar sua própria irmã inexistente, fazendo Tristan e Draco rirem baixo. Hayden era inteligente, mas conseguia ser cego.

- Tanto faz. Vamos pra piscina e a gente resolve mais tarde o que fazer – Draco sugeriu e também tirou a blusa, quase desmaiando de calor.

- È, vamos fazer isso.

* * *

Se alguém perguntasse para Ginny, Rachel ou Taylor qual era a melhor coisa que havia acontecido depois da fusão do mundo trouxa com o mundo bruxo, com certeza a resposta seria as inúmeras lojas trouxas que abriram no Beco Diagonal e em Hogsmeade. Nada superaria as enormes lojas de departamento de luxo onde elas conseguiam gastar muitos galeões em algumas horas.

No momento, elas estavam experimentando roupas. Não que elas precisassem de mais; juntas as três tinham roupas o bastante para vestir a população de um país pequeno do terceiro mundo. No entanto, fazer compras era a terapia para quando uma delas estava triste.

- E que tal esse? - Rachel perguntou mostrando a Ginny um vestido Donna Karan verde água que ia até o joelho. – Esse drapeado na frente é lindo.

- É bonito, apesar de eu não gostar muito de usar verde claro. Eu pareço uma melancia. - Ginny falou com um riso ainda sentada no pequeno sofá de couro preto. Como sempre, ela estava impecável. Seu cabelo ruivo estava sendo adornado por uma tiara azul e ela usava um míni vestido colorido, que dava a ela um ar mais inocente.

- Pára com isso, Gin. Você vai ficar linda nesse vestido! Por que você não experimenta?- Rachel balançou o vestido no cabide como se Ginny fosse ficar mais interessada por ele. Parecia que ela estava chacoalhando um osso, esperando que o cachorro fosse pegá-lo.

- Eu não estou muito afim. Experimenta você e me diz como fica – Ginny respondeu com uma voz desanimada enquanto brincava com o pequeno anel de rubi que havia ganhado do pai quando fez quinze anos. No fim das contas, a idéia de fazer compras não foi tão boa. Tudo o que Ginny queria era ficar sozinha em seu quarto para ponderar melhor sobre os dois garotos. Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha loira antes de se virar e andar até o provador. Ginny não estava muito surpresa; ela sabia que Rachel nunca foi uma pessoa muito paciente quando os outros estavam para baixo. Por isso que Ginny gostava mais de discutir seus problemas com Taylor.

- Gin Gin, eu odeio quando você fica assim – Taylor disse em sua voz doce e se abaixou para abraçá-la.

- É idiota eu ficar assim, né? Dois garotos lindos e eu me sentindo mal porque não consigo escolher um – Ginny riu da sua situação. – Qualquer menina estaria dando cem pulos de alegria agora.

- Dãã, você, com certeza, não é qualquer uma. Além do mais, qualquer garota ficaria a mil porque nenhum dos dois iria gostar dela como eles gostam de você. - Taylor sorriu para ela e Ginny não conseguiu não retribuir o sorriso.

- Bem, eu acho que você tem razão - Gin concedeu, apesar de ainda estar incerta.

- Então dá para parar de ser uma estraga-prazeres e começar a gastar um pouco de dinheiro? Acho que o seu cartão de crédito está com muita energia e precisa ser passado na maquininha muitas vezes ainda. - Ginny assentiu com a cabeça e se deixou ser levantada do sofá. – Quer começar pelos sapatos ou pelas bolsas? Eu vi um sapato lindo que praticamente gritava Ginny Weasley.

As duas riram e cruzaram os braços uma da outra.

- Já que é assim, os sapatos vêm primeiro.

* * *

Hermione se olhou no espelho pela centésima vez e se perguntou mentalmente se aquela roupa com aquela maquiagem não estava demais para a ocasião. Ela, Harry e Ron iriam almoçar juntos em Hogsmead e depois iriam para a casa de Harry para relaxar na piscina. Ela nunca teve o hábito de se arrumar, mas desde que ela assumiu para si mesmo a sua leve queda por Harry, Hermione decidiu que iria tentar ser tão vaidosa quanto Ginny e suas amigas. Afinal de contas, depois que Ginny começou a se arrumar e apreciar as roupas e sapatos caros, ela sempre conseguiu a atenção dos garotos. Hermione certamente não queria a atenção de Draco Malfoy, mas a de Harry Potter era muito bem vinda.

Alguém bateu na porta, fazendo Hermione desviar seus olhos do espelho e arquear uma sobrancelha. Seus pais estavam viajando e a empregada parecia estar muito ocupada com a tarefa de fazer o almoço para falar com ela.

- Posso entrar? - No exato momento em que a voz atrás da porta falou, Hermione sentiu milhões de borboletas começarem a bater suas asas dentro de seu estômago. Ela passou a mão pelo short branco nervosamente, verificando se ele continuava caindo bem nela. Pelo menos as aulas de tênis que ela foi obrigada a fazer valeram à pena; a sua coxa estava bem mais torneada do que antes e seus braços, apesar de ainda estarem femininos, também pareciam mais musculosos.

- Claro, entra. - Hermione tentou deixar seu tom de voz mais sensual para não mostrar o quão nervosa ela realmente estava. Harry enfiou as duas mãos no bolso do seu jeans escuro e se sentou na cama de casal enquanto Hermione entrou no seu closet para tentar escolher um sapato. – Hummm... - ela estava em dúvida entre uma sapatilha Pucci preta e a sandália peep toe Prada de couro rosa claro. A sandália a deixava mais alta e fazia suas pernas parecerem super longas enquanto as sapatilhas a deixavam mais delicada. Ela resolveu escolher a sandália. Afinal de contas, ela queria seus dias de garotinha inocente e delicada acabassem e que Harry finalmente percebesse que ela não era apenas a sua melhor amiga.

- Eu pensei que você já estaria pronta.- Harry comentou enquanto mexia com a boneca de porcelana russa que Hermione havia ganhado de sua avó quando fez seis anos. Hermione se sentou na poltrona de couro branca para colocar a sandália antes de voltar para frente do espelho e passar seu gloss labial. Observando cada movimento que Hermione fazia de seu lugar na cama, Harry tentou esconder a sua expressão de surpresa. Parecia que sua melhor amiga havia se tornado uma pessoa totalmente diferente de uma hora para outra; ela sempre foi bonita, mas naquele momento ela estava simplesmente incrível.

- Eu pensei que a gente fosse se encontrar no restaurante - ela falou melodicamente antes de estalar os lábios para ter certeza que o gloss estava devidamente espalhado.

- O Sirius estava me enchendo o saco, então eu decidi... - Harry começou a falar, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Encher o meu saco - ela completou com uma risada, ignorando o olhar meio irritado, meio brincalhão dele. É claro que o que ela havia acabado de falar era uma grande mentira; a presença de Harry nunca a incomodaria. - O que o Sirius estava fazendo dessa vez?

Hermione sabia que, apesar de Sirius Black ser o padrinho de Harry e ter idade para ser o pai dele, eles se comportavam como dois irmãos. Sirius parecia estar tentando recuperar o tempo perdido no que se tratava de festas e mulheres, enquanto Harry era mais sério e se irritava quando o padrinho trazia para casa uma garota mais nova do que 25 anos. Ou seja, quase sempre.

- Ele está com uma mulher, garota sei lá. Os dois estão se arrumando para viajar para um vinícola em Nice - Harry falou parecendo estar enojado com a situação. Hermione riu de novo e entrou no seu closet para pegar a bolsa Birkin de couro azul claro.

- Você 'tá pronto, né? A gente já pode ir se você quiser, eu realmente preciso ir à livraria. Eu tenho que comprar os livros das matérias avançadas. – Harry riu um pouco incrédulo e se levantou da cama.

- Eu não acredito que você já vai começar a estudar, Hermione. Nós ainda temos mais um mês de férias, nós deveríamos estar farreando ou algo assim! - ele exclamou enquanto abria a porta e Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha castanha.

- Harry, eu acho que você está passando muito tempo com o Sirius. Eu não acredito que você falou a palavra farreando - Hermione disse e começou a gargalhar, seu risos ecoando pelo corredor do segundo andar e Harry deu um tapinha amistoso nas costas dela.

- Cala a boca - ele murmurou com um sorriso no rosto e estendeu a mão para que Hermione a pegasse. Os dois desceram as escadas de mármore conversando e nem perceberam que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados.

- Por que vocês decidiram vir para cá ao invés de ir pro restaurante que abriu? - Tristan reclamou enquanto encharcava o sashimi no recipiente de shoyu antes de colocar o pedaço de peixe na boca. Tudo com muita classe, é claro.

- A gente estava a fim de comer comida japonesa e a Rachel queria muito beber saquê - Ginny respondeu, apontando para o copinho cheio de saquê. Tristan deu de ombros, vendo que já não havia mais motivos para ele continuar reclamando.

- Parece que vocês realmente se divertiram hoje. – Hayden comentou enquanto apontava para as muitas sacolas de várias lojas que estavam no chão perto das cadeiras. Taylor deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Alguém precisava se animar e então nós fomos fazer compras na Bendel's - Taylor falou e apontou com a cabeça na direção de Ginny. Do seu lugar, Draco parou de brincar com o sushi de algum ingrediente raro que ele ainda não havia conseguido identificar e olhou para Ginny. Ela parecia realmente concentrada na sua comida, como se quisesse que ninguém dirigisse a palavra a ela. Mas Draco nunca foi muito de respeitar os desejos de Ginny.

- O que aconteceu, Gin? Mau encontro ontem? - Ele sabia quais botões apertar para deixá-la irritada e não se decepcionou quando viu os olhos castanhos dela quase ficarem vermelhos de raiva.

- Não, eu tive um ótimo encontro. Pena que tinha um loiro azedo lá que praticamente me seqüestrou para ir pro banheiro e eu perdi muito tempo da presença fenomenal do Cooper - ela respondeu e Draco não sabia se ela estava falando sério em relação ao encontro. Certamente havia sido um tédio e ela estava mentindo só para irritá-lo.

- Você não foi seqüestrada, você tinha a opção de ficar no seu encontro de fadas. Mas preferiu ir, não é?- Era isso que Draco queria: mostrar para Ginny que, no final das contas, era ela que escolhia fazer essas coisas, ele só dava o empurrãozinho final.

- Não, eu só fui ameaçada. Sabe, esse garoto disse que ia me beijar na frente do Cooper e eu acabei indo. Foi idiotice minha achar que ele só queria conversar. - A última frase tinha um tom de decepção e Draco sentiu como se uma pedra tivesse caído no seu estômago. Ele adorava deixá-la irritada, mas sempre se sentia mal quando ela estava decepcionada com ele.

- Ai meu Deus! - Tristan exclamou depois de acompanhar a briga dos dois como um jogo de tênis. Ele tinha uma expressão de pura surpresa. –Vocês dois se beijaram enquanto a Giiny estava num encontro com o Cooper e você foi lá para espiá-la!

- Eu não sou patético assim, Tristan - Draco disse e Ginny meio que bufou, dizendo até parece. –Eu também estava lá num encontro com a... - ele tentou se lembrar o nome da loira de pernas lindas, mas não conseguiu.- com a garota que o Hayden quis que eu conhecesse. Na verdade Ginny, se alguém tem culpa aqui, é o Hayden. Ele que me arrumou o encontro no Ivory.

Hayden, que estava tomando calmamente a sua sopa de cogumelos, levantou o rosto na mesma hora como se tivesse lavado um tapa ou coisa assim.

- O quê? Draco! - ele gemeu ao perceber que Draco havia contado o seu grande plano de mestre, que não era tão genial assim para começar. Do canto do olho, Hayden pôde perceber que Ginny parecia estar mais furiosa do que nunca e ele viu que era hora que controlar os danos. - Gin, não foi assim. Eu não sabia que você estaria lá.

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha e Hayden percebeu que ele não ia se safar tão fácil como esperava. Nem mesmo seu charme iria colar em Ginny.

- 'Tá bem, eu sabia. Mas eu só queria ajudar, é sério.

- Gente, qualquer ajuda que vocês quiserem dar para eu e Draco reatarmos vai ser em vão - Ginny declarou decididamente, a voz dela não tinha mais nenhum tom de brincadeira. Tanto que Draco ficou sério e preferiu esperar ela terminar de falar para dizer qualquer coisa. - Nós terminamos e, apesar de ele não aceitar isso muito bem, essa é a verdade. Eu quero que nós sejamos amigos agora, sem nenhum sentimento estranho, entendeu? - Hayden balançou a cabeça positivamente e Ginny bebeu um gole do seu saquê, como se fosse seu prêmio por ter falado aquilo tudo.

- Eu não entendo, sinceramente. Nós terminamos e você me beija sempre que eu peço, nós saímos juntos, você ainda vai jantar na minha casa. O que é para todo mundo pensar? - Draco perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Em primeiro lugar você me beija, não o contrário, em segundo lugar nós fazemos parte da mesma roda de amigos, é por isso que nós saímos juntos e em terceiro, os nossos pais são amigos e é por isso que eu vou jantar na sua casa. O Ron também vai jantar lá e vocês não são namorados, pelo que eu saiba. – Todos, a não ser Draco, deram uma risadinha e o clima melhorou consideravelmente. – Por que a gente não conversa sobre isso depois, 'tá? Agora não é hora nem lugar para isso.

- O que você disser. - Draco deu de ombros para mostrar que não se importava muito com o que Ginny havia acabado de falar e voltou a comer o seu sushi.

- A gente pode voltar a assuntos mais divertidos? - Taylor perguntou, tentando ser a mediadora, como sempre. – Nós vamos viajar para onde nessas férias? Algum lugar frio ou quente?

- Quente, com certeza. Nós podemos aproveitar o frio nas férias de Natal. Além do mais, calor por aqui é bem raro. - Rachel respondeu com sua voz autoritária e todos sabiam que iriam ter que viajar para algum lugar quente nesse verão.

- Então todos os países do hemisfério sul estão fora - Taylor anunciou enquanto roubava um sushi do prato de Ginny, movimentando o hashi com destreza.

- Ei! - a ruiva protestou, mas o sushi já estava na boca de Taylor. – Eu odeio quando você faz isso.

- Tudo bem, desculpa. Agora a gente pode se concentrar? O que vai ser? Côte d'Azur? Ibiza, Grécia? - Taylor começou a listar todos os lugares maravilhosos que eles já estavam acostumados a ir.

- Grécia foi ano passado, eu voto pela Riviera Francesa. – Ginny falou e Rachel balançou a cabeça, concordando com ela.

- Eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos ir para os Hamptons - Tristan anunciou e as três garotas olharam para ele como se ele tivesse dito que era gay e seu novo namorado iria chegar no restaurante em cinco minutos.

- Não existe a possibilidade de a gente ir para lá quando uma das opções é a Riviera Francesa! - Rachel falou um pouco escandalizada com o fato de Tristan querer ir para os Estados Unidos quando a França estão tão perto.

- Não 'tá mais aqui quem falou - ele tentou se defender e levantou as duas mãos para mostrar que estava oficialmente desistindo da sua idéia idiota.

- Então é a Riviera Francesa. Mas qual lugar? Nice, Cannes, Saint Tropez, Mônaco...

- Eu acabei de ter uma idéia maravilhosa. Por que a gente não pega um iate e passa por toda a costa? Assim, a gente pode ficar um tempo em cada lugar.

- Bem, o iate do meu pai já ficou pronto e eu posso falar com ele. - Draco se lembrou do enorme barco com três suítes que o pai havia mandado construir há um ano. Lucius era um pouco rígido, mas ele fazia praticamente tudo o que seu único filho pedia. Então, conseguir o iate com o pai seria uma tarefa fácil.

- Então está combinado. Nós vamos para a Riviera Francesa em duas semanas, 'tá bem? - Taylor perguntou, querendo confirmar se todos concordavam.

- Tudo bem por mim. Acho que isso até merece um brinde! - Hayden exclamou enquanto levantava o copinho cheio de saquê e os cinco restantes fizeram o mesmo.

- Saúde! - os seis exclamaram e bateram seus copinhos de leve.

A Riviera Francesa mal pode esperar.

**A/N: Eu demorei pra postar, mil desculpas!**


	6. Chapter 6

A música era um pouco antiquada e repetitiva, mas Harry concluiu que preferia isso à barulheira dos fotógrafos num dos restaurantes da moda em Hogsmeade. O Villa Bella era um restaurante italiano que tinha um ar mais caseiro e íntimo, um lugar onde nenhum fotógrafo iria imaginar procurá-lo. Além de tudo, a comida era incrível.

- Ron, eu pensei que a gente fosse tentar variar um pouquinho, sabe? - Hermione comentou numa voz baixa enquanto se sentava numa cadeira estofada com veludo da cor vinho e Ron lançou a Hermione aquele olhar de cachorrinho.

- Ah, Mione. Você sabe que eu adoro esse lugar! - Ron justificou antes de colocar na boca o pãozinho que ele estava segurando. Harry deu uma risada e levantou o braço discretamente para que o garçom pudesse servi-los; Ron havia chegado algum tempo antes e parecia que ele já tinha se arrumado no que se tratava da comida.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Potter? Vocês já querem fazer o seu pedido? - O garçom era o que sempre os servia quando eles iam lá, um homem alto de uns quarenta anos, cujo cabelo preto já estava ficando grisalho.

- Eu acho que, por agora, só vamos querer uma outra porção do antepasto. - Do canto do olho, Harry pôde ver Ron colocar vários cogumelos na boca de uma só vez. - E eu quero uma garrafa de Dom Perignon, por favor.

O garçom sacudiu a cabeça e nem fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o fato de Harry, que ainda era menor de idade no mundo bruxo, estar pedindo a champanhe mais cara que tinha.

- Por que você não pediu um suco? Você tá dirigindo, se lembra? - Hermione ralhou, se sentindo a adulta responsável entre duas crianças, o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

- Eu me lembro, calma. Qualquer coisa você dirige, tá bem? - Harry achou a mão dela e a apertou antes de esticar o braço para pegar um dos pãezinhos na cestinha.

- O carro é seu, como eu vou chegar em casa? - Harry, que estava passando manteiga no seu pão, deu de ombros.

- Eu durmo na sua casa, você dorme na minha, tanto faz. Hermione sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e olhou para o guardanapo de linho branco no seu colo, esperando alguns segundos para o seu rosto adquirir a coloração normal (deus, eu entendo tão bem a situação dela!). Isso já havia se tornado rotina: Harry fazia um comentário que tinha duplo sentido e ela se tornava um pimentão.

- Deixa disso, nós temos que falar do seu aniversário, que é daqui a uma semana! - Hermione exclamou feliz em falar de um assunto que não a deixasse vermelha. O garçom chegou e deixou na mesa a outra porção do antepasto e abriu a garrafa de champanhe, fazendo Ron soltar uma exclamação de aprovação.

- Tanto faz. A gente pode ir num restaurante, nós três - Harry sugeriu sem se importar muito enquanto tirava a garrafa do balde de gelo para encher as taças.

- Ah, só nós três, é? Porque eu tava pensando em convidar a Luna. Você não se importa, né, Harry? - Ron perguntou rapidamente, sua voz hesitante. Harry e Hermione riram do jeito do amigo.

- Não se preocupe Ron. Eu não sonharia em atrapalhar qualquer progresso seu com a Luna. - Harry falou com um sorriso enquanto bebia um gole da champanhe.

- Acho que eu vou te fazer uma surpresa, Harry - Hermione disse como se tivesse acabado de ter a ideia, o que tinha realmente acontecido. Os dois garotos olharam para ela sem entender nada.- Alguma coisa vai acontecer e você não vai saber o quê nem onde.

- Isso é estranho vindo de você, mas tudo bem. Eu vou esperar para ver - Harry disse apontando o dedo indicador para ela.

- Pois espere - Hermione respondeu e num gesto que não era característico dela, ela virou a taça de cristal e bebeu todo o seu champanhe num só gole. Harry iria ter uma surpresa e tanto.

* * *

- Você poderia me explicar o que foi aquilo no almoço, por favor? - Hayden perguntou pela quinta vez enquanto seguia Draco pelo corredor. O outro garoto bufou impaciente e abriu a porta do quarto rudemente, quase batendo a porta na cara de Hayden.

- Eu já te disse, Hayden. Não tem nada mais para conversar! - Draco exclamou, enquanto tirava a sua jaqueta preta de couro, e jogou a peça de roupa em cima de uma cadeira sem se importar se o quarto ficaria bagunçado. Uma das empregadas arrumaria tudo logo depois que ele saísse do quarto.

- Quando você me fala que beijou a Ginny num banheiro, eu tenho uma tendência a querer saber mais. Agora me fala o que aconteceu. - Hayden passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados, fazendo com que eles ficassem bagunçados, e se sentou na ponta da cama de casal de Draco.

- Não foi nada demais. Para falar a verdade, você já deveria estar esperando isso, não é? Afinal de contas, foi você que marcou o meu encontro com aquela garota - Draco justificou, tirando os seus sapatos e indo até uma das estantes para procurar um filme para ver. Ligar o videogame agora estava fora de questão, já que Hayden estava querendo conversar.

- Eu pensei que você fosse se tocar e perceber que ia perder a Gin se a visse com o Cooper. Eu não imaginava que você iria arrastá-la até o banheiro para vocês se agarrarem!

- Eu não a arrastei. Ela que quis ir comigo - Draco murmurou como se fosse uma criança que havia acabado de levar uma bronca. Hayden cruzou os braços e tentou manter a sua expressão séria.

- Draco, eu te dou a faca e o queijo e você acaba cortando o próprio dedo!- Hayden exclamou, fazendo gestos irritados com a mão. Draco riu da metáfora e se sentou na cama, apreciando a maciez do seu colchão.

- Eu não cortei o meu dedo, eu só acabei agindo sem pensar e agora a Gin está mais irritada do que nunca, só isso. - Draco sabia que ele estava tentando minimizar a situação, mas ele não podia ficar desesperado toda vez que Ginny se irritasse com ele.

- Isso é cortar o próprio dedo, idiota - Hayden bufou, irritado com o jeito casual que Draco estava levando as coisas. Logo, logo, Ginny estaria namorando Cooper e qualquer chance de Draco voltar com ela estaria acabada. - Você sabe que quer voltar com ela, eu te conheço. Está escrito nos seus olhos toda vez que você olha para ela. O Cooper está atrás dela e vai conseguir em questão de semanas. - Draco fechou sua mão num punho e tentou respirar mais lentamente. Toda vez que ele se irritava muito, alguma coisa quebrava. Da última vez, havia sido o vaso de porcelana pintado à mão vindo da China, o que fez com que Narcissa tivesse um ataque de nervos. Aquela não foi uma memória divertida e ele não tinha nenhuma intenção em fazer com que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

- Vai tudo acabar bem entre nós dois, tudo sempre dá certo - ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para Hayden. Ninguém entendia, mas era assim que ele e Ginny agiam, um tentava atingir o outro, e no final eles sempre faziam as pazes. Os dois haviam terminado há seis meses, mas ainda se beijavam e brigavam como se fossem namorados. Isso tinha que significar alguma coisa, certo?

- Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, cara. De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que ir. Meus pais marcaram uma reunião com o reitor da Hayward. Eles estão tão desesperados para que essa faculdade me aceite que já tá ficando ridículo - Hayden riu e se levantou da cama, fazendo questão de passar a mão pela calça para ver se ela não estava amassada. Ele deu um leve tapinha nas costas de Draco. – Pensa no que eu te disse, tá bem?

- Tá bem, mamãe. - Draco respondeu sarcasticamente e riu quando Hayden lhe mostrou o dedo antes de ir embora. Ele não queria parecer fraco na frente de ninguém, nem mesmo do seu melhor amigo.

* * *

O sol já estava se pondo, fazendo com que o céu azul se tornasse uma incrível mistura das cores rosa, laranja e amarelo. A paisagem estava tão bonita e aconchegante de certa maneira que Harry decidiu ir pelo caminho mais longo e passar por uma estrada onde havia um campo de lavandas ao invés de dirigir pela cidade.

- O que foi? - Hermione perguntou quando percebeu que ele havia parado o carro. Ao invés de responder, ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro. – Harry, o que foi?

- Vem cá - ele pediu esticando o braço. Hermione hesitou por alguns segundos antes de abrir a porta do carro e ir se sentar no capô do lado dele. Apesar do calor infernal, havia uma brisa fresca que parecia aliviar um pouco a sensação de forno que se estabeleceu na cidade. - Eu adoro esse lugar.

- Eu consigo entender o porquê. – Ela se sentou, tendo o maior cuidado de não deixar o seu salto arranhar a lataria.

- Tudo aqui é tão lindo e calmo e perfeito - Harry falou provavelmente mais para si mesmo do que para ela, mas, ainda assim, Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O jeito que ele descreveu o lugar tinha sido simplesmente... sexy. - Eu sempre venho aqui para pensar, é o meu lugar de refúgio.

- Então eu provavelmente sou uma intrusa aqui - Hermione disse e Harry soltou uma de suas risadas masculinas.

- Sinceramente Hermione, você nunca poderia ser uma intrusa. - Hermione tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu ter aquela expressão melancólica no rosto. Afinal de contas, Harry só a via como sua melhor amiga, o que doía ainda mais.

* * *

Ginny estava assobiando uma canção enquanto passava hidratante em uma das pernas. De uma certa maneira, ela estava satisfeita com o que aconteceu no almoço. Ela precisava fazer com que Draco percebesse que ele não podia ficar brincando com os sentimentos dos outros.

- Como você quer que eu te esqueça quando eu te vejo assim? - uma voz arrastada falou da porta do quarto, fazendo com que Ginny quase caísse para trás de susto. Quando ela viu que era Draco, rapidamente fechou seu robe de seda para não mostrar mais nenhuma parte do seu corpo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você entrou?

- Você realmente subestima o meu charme, amor. - Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com um clique. Ginny então se lembrou que os pais iriam passar o dia inteiro no clube de campo e o irmão tinha saído com os amigos, deixando os empregados sozinhos. E eles eram apaixonados por Draco.

- Sério, por que você tá aqui? Não tem nada mais para a gente conversar. - No momento, tudo o que Ginny queria era que ele fosse embora dentro de cinco minutos. Se ele não fosse, ela corria o sério risco de ceder e, assim, continuar com aquele joguinho deles.

- A gente tem muito pra conversar, mas sempre acabamos distraídos. - Ele olhou para as pernas dela sem nenhuma discrição. Droga de robe curto que não cobria nada.

- Por que você sempre faz isso? Tudo tem que ser na hora que você quer, do jeito que você quer. - Ginny sabia que ela tinha que apelar para o emocional, já que Draco nunca entendia um não. - Nós terminamos por causa disso, sabe? Você é muito egoísta e só se importa consigo mesmo.

- Gin, isso não é verdade.

- Ah, não? Você me traiu porque achou que eu ia adorar, não foi? Fica correndo atrás de mim quando eu te peço um pouco de paz. - Draco se aproximou e Gin teve que dar dois passos para trás por precaução.

- Você não quer que eu me afaste. Não de verdade. Senão, porque você ainda me beija, ainda me abraça? Vamos passar uma temporada juntos dentro de um iate e você não reclama. O que é para eu pensar? - Draco quase bateu na própria testa quando percebeu que todas aquelas palavras haviam saído da sua boca. Aquele não era o plano que ele tinha em mente.

- Não é pra pensar nada, Draco! Quanto ao lance do iate, bem, o que é para eu fazer? Nós temos amigos em comum e eu não vou deixar de andar com eles por causa disso. Além do mais, o iate é enorme, eu me lembro do seu pai falando da obra. - A expressão dos dois se suavizou e Draco até esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Você tava doida pra ver o iate pronto. Ficava falando que queria ir... para onde mesmo? - Draco perguntou e Ginny percebeu que aquela mudança de assunto era uma trégua entre os dois. Ela aceitou.

- Ilhas Virgens. Eu queria ficar longe de toda a civilização, mas com água encanada, é claro. Eu queria ficar sozinha com você. - Os dois estavam se encarando, os olhos cinza dele fixados nos castanhos dela. Ela tossiu para quebrar a intensidade. – Meu Deus, que fase foi aquela!

- Eu ainda quero ficar sozinho com você. Te ver num biquíni minúsculo e com marca de bronzeado. - Os dedos de Ginny inconscientemente foram até seu pescoço, que exibia exatamente uma marca de bronzeado deixada pelo biquíni. Draco cerrou os punhos para manter seu controle e não beijá-la naquele instante. - Você pode não acreditar, mas é muito difícil ficar sem você.

- Eu não acredito - Ginny disse na voz mais sincera que ela tinha. Porque ela realmente não conseguia acreditar que Draco estivesse sofrendo tanto como ele afirmava. Afinal de contas, ela sempre o via com uma nova garota cada dia.

- Eu sei que não. Porque eu não sei demonstrar isso da maneira que você gostaria. A verdade é que eu te amo, Gin, mas isso não é surpresa para você. - O braço de Ginny se esticou e ela passou a palma da sua mão no rosto dele. - E eu sei que você ainda me ama.

- Ninguém aqui é idiota, é claro que eu ainda te amo. Mas eu não agüento mais esses joguinhos que a gente faz, Draco. Eu não agüento te ver com uma garota diferente cada vez que a gente sai, não agüento te ver flertar com todo mundo, você não entende? E eu não vou agüentar se você me trair de novo. Pior, eu vou te odiar. E eu não quero te odiar.

- Gin, o que aconteceu foi um erro e ao contrário do que você pensa, eu aprendo com os meus erros. - Num gesto romântico, ele pegou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto e beijou a palma. Os olhos de Ginny se fecharam por um breve momento.

- Mesmo assim, eu preciso ver outras coisas, conhecer outras coisas. Então minha proposta é: eu continuo saindo com o Cooper sem namorar nem nada e a gente vai viajar, no fim do verão a gente vê no que dá. - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, não gostando muito da proposta dela.

- Você quer esperar praticamente um mês quando podemos ter uma coisa que está bem aqui e agora? - De novo, ele se sentia como uma criança dentro da loja de brinquedos e que não podia levar nem mesmo um carrinho em miniatura.

- Você fala como se fosse morrer. Fala sério, né? Ficou tanto tempo solteiro, aposto que consegue aguentar um mês a mais. - Ela deu um tapinha amistoso no ombro dele e se afastou. - Agora me dá licença que eu preciso me vestir.

- Por quê? Não é nada que eu não tenha visto antes, não é mesmo? - Draco se sentou na poltrona de couro branco e Ginny bufou quando viu que ele iria continuar sentado.

- Sério, não é nada fácil viver com você Draco. - Ginny reclamou enquanto caminhava para dentro do seu closet. Ele deu uma risada e começou a brincar com a fada de cristal que estava em cima da cômoda.

- Você não é a primeira a dizer isso, não se preocupe. - Ginny saiu do closet, propriamente vestida com uma regata com listras brancas e azuis e um short branco. Draco achou que ela estava linda, é claro, mas preferia muito mais que ela tivesse apenas tirado o robe e continuasse com a lingerie sexy.

- Eu te adoro, mas a gente já conversou bastante, né? - Ginny pegou uma escova que estava na penteadeira e começou a escovar seus cabelos cuidadosamente. Todo aquele sol e piscina iriam arruinar seus fios.

- Querendo se livrar de mim, não é? Assim você vai magoar o meu pobre coraçãozinho. - Draco colocou a fadinha de volta em deu lugar e pôs uma mão sobre o peito, com uma expressão de dor. Ginny não falou nada, apenas bocejou.

- Eu to super cansada, Draco. - E não era mentira. Ela havia dormido de madrugada e ainda teve que acordar mais cedo do que gostaria para ir fazer compras.

- Que coincidência, eu também to morrendo de sono. - Draco se levantou da cadeira e andou até a cama Queen size dela. - Então, tá a fim de uma sessão soneca comigo?

- Se eu disser sim, nós precisamos esclarecer que soneca não significa amasso ou sexo. Você entendeu? - Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e encostou-se numa das muitas almofadas em cima da cama. Aquelas almofadas sempre o irritavam, mas ele estava tão feliz no momento que nem se importou.

- Eu não sou um tarado que não consegue se controlar, Ginny. Vem logo. - Ele deu um tapinha no colchão e Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sou um cachorro, sabia? - ela reclamou, mas se deitou no lugar onde Draco havia indicado. Ele sorriu satisfeito e se abaixou para beijar a testa dela.

- Humm... Eu amo o seu cheiro, eu amo você - Draco falou em voz baixa como se fosse uma confissão e continuou dando vario beijinhos em seu rosto, fazendo Ginny rir baixinho.

- Eu também te amo. Agora me deixe dormir, por favor - Gin implorou enquanto virou a cabeça para o outro lado, praticamente ignorando Draco.

Só mesmo Ginny Weasley para ignorar um Adônis deitado ao seu lado.

**A/N:Eu fui rapida dessa vez, viu? O proximo capitulo deve demorar mais um pouco porque eu quero terminar de escrever o capitulo oito antes de postar. Obrigada pelos comentarios!**


End file.
